


Поддержка по-дружески

by syn_filifjonky



Series: Пляска святого Витта [6]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen, General, Humor, OOC, команда Хауса, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: НИКОГДА не пытайтесь нахамить Кадди в присутствии своей команды. НИКОГДА.





	Поддержка по-дружески

Утро не задалось у него с самого начала: по "скорой помощи" привезли пациента с новой непонятной хренью, назначили кучу анализов, и все надо было делать срочно (специально передали, что он чей-то родственник!), рентген же показал странное затемнение в кости, и пришлось дополнительно решать, что это - а тут еще и Кадди нагрянула с очередной проверкой, явилась самолично спросить, почему его давно не видно в поликлинике. Чтоб ее…  

Началось с того, что в команде затянулся спор по поводу диагноза.

\- Ну, все понятно. А это вот что? - в сотый раз спрашивал Хаус, тыча указкой в затемнение на рентгене.

\- Неправильно сросшийся застарелый перелом? - предположил Форман.

\- Или саркома, как следствие, - вмешался зашедший из скорой помощи Чейз.

\- В анамнезе нет, - Хаус взглянул на присутствующих. - Каковы еще предположения?

\- Новообразование или метастаз? - предложил Тауб.

\- Онкомаркеры не выявлены, - Хаус похромал на свое место и сел за стол. - Кроме того, как можно объяснить странные перепады СОЭ? Сейчас пойдете собирать дополнительный анамнез, а если не прояснится - поедете к нему домой. - Хаус пристукнул тростью и рявкнул:

\- Я сказал, поедете к нему домой!

Никто и не возражал.

\- Все согласны? Тогда идите работайте. Я буду думать, - Хаус откинулся на спинку кресла.

И тут явилась _она._ Вошла в кабинет, проследовала к столу. Безупречная, красивая, ироничная, как всегда, с густо завитыми кудрями. Упёрла руку в бок, высоко вскинув локоть.

\- А что это вы все до сих пор не работаете? - Кадди мельком бросила взгляд на команду и развернулась к нему. - Хаус, а тебя я в поликлинике долго ещё не увижу? 

\- Разумеется, долго, - меланхолично ответствовал тот. - Пока мне нестерпимо не захочется скучно и без пользы провести время. И, конечно, лишь для того, чтобы ты считала себя победительницей.

\- Давай-ка не рассуждай, Хаус. Ты в курсе распоряжений насчет сегодняшнего больного, так что иди и делай… И нечего мне хамить, думаешь, мне будет стыднее, если ты станешь оскорблять меня перед своей командой? 

\- Ну что ты за человек! - Хаус, развалясь, насколько позволяла спинка кресла, снизу вверх смотрел на нее, стоящую перед ним, и покручивал в руке трость. - Неужели ты не знаешь, что мой характер - прямое следствие моей инвалидности? Вместо того, чтобы гонять и унижать несчастного инвалида с больной ногой, нет бы лучше посочувствовать мне, поддержать… Ну, знаешь, по-женски. - Хаус состроил нагло-жалостную физиономию.

\- Говоришь, твой характер - следствие инвалидности? - Кадди подошла к нему ближе и слегка наклонилась. - Ну-ну. Мне-то, пожалуйста, этого не рассказывай. Все, кто знал тебя раньше, до твоей инвалидности, прекрасно знают, что негодяем, хамом и халявщиком ты был всегда, и после несчастного случая с твоей ногой эти черты характера обострились до самой отвратительной степени. - Кадди оглянулась на команду и повысила голос: - Уж мне-то, как учившейся с тобой в одном вузе, как никому более известно, что ты и тогда имел невыносимый характер и любил поездить на чужой шее!

Но команда Хауса и так уже, не скрываясь, хихикала. Белозубо смеялся Форман, голубоглазо щурился Чейз, весело лучился глазами Тауб, и даже Стерва с Тринадцатой слегка прыснули в ладошки.

\- А что это вы смеетесь? - Кадди повернулась к ним. Смех мгновенно стих. - Вы сами-то разве безупречны? Мне, между прочим, про каждого из вас есть что рассказать.

\- Вот ты, Форман, например, пытался заразить неизвестной болезнью Кэмерон. И вдобавок украл у нее научную работу. А ты, Чейз, стучишь и наушничаешь на всех с первого дня в больнице, не вылазишь из административного корпуса! Что, никто этого не знал? Ну прости, - Кадди обвела всех взглядом, - а вы, доктор Тауб…

\- Я лучше пойду работать, доктор Кадди, - поспешно вставил Тауб, учтиво пятясь и раскланиваясь перед ней, - дел очень много…

\- Все всё поняли? Значит, немедленно идёте работать, задания все получили, отправляетесь сию минуту. И если услышу хоть об одном нарушении, то отвечать будет глава отделения…

Кадди повернулась и вышла, изящно и с достоинством пройдя между Эмбер и Тринадцатой.

\- Что уставились? - огрызнулся Хаус на оглянувшуюся на него команду. - Вам сказали идти выполнять задание, вот и идите, чтоб я вас тут не видел!

Досадно и зло привалился к стене, закрыл глаза. Вытащил капсулу с викодином, сунул в рот таблетку - боль в ноге уже давала о себе знать.

За дверями, в коридоре за кабинетом, какое-то шевеление и хихиканье.

\- Кто там? - крикнул он, и на пороге появились Эмбер и Тринадцатая. - А что это вы не пошли на задание? Почему остались?

\- Ну-у, доктор Хаус, - начала Эмбер, выступив вперед, сунув руки в карманы халата, - доктор Кадди так отчитывала вас, что мы решили остаться с вами, чтобы вы не натворили глупостей, оставшись один. Поддержать вас, ободрить…

\- По-женски, - ядовито добавила Тринадцатая.

\- Вон! - прохрипел Хаус, шаря по столу, словно собираясь запустить в них тяжелым предметом.

Подталкивая друг друга и хихикая, обе испарились в дверях.


End file.
